Given to lightning: Mother's Day oneshot
by TheSincereViolinist
Summary: Kelly was dreading mothers day for the past few weeks. Now as its here, it seems like Mother's Day was going to serve as a reminder that her mom was truely gone. But will someone be able to turn it all around and remind her of something else?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, with Mother's Day coming up, I wanted to do this Oneshot for given to lightning.

I utterly love my mom. Sadly, she will probably have to spend Mother's Day in the hospital with my uncle, who recently had a heart attack, but he's doing great. Then, I got this idea. Anywho, here's to moms! :)

Read on!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly lied on her bed. She was dreading this for the few months she had been Jay's daughter.

Mother's Day.

Ever since her mom passed away there was a small empty gaping hole inside her. It wasn't that she didn't like Jay, he was the greatest dad she could ask for. But her mom had been there most of her life. Now she was gone. She was torn from her sad thoughts when she heard a knock. "Come in." She said.

"Hey, sweetheart." Jay said. "I'm off to your grandparents. Sure you want to stay here?" He was off to his parents for Mother's Day, to see his mom. He had invited Kelly to come with him, but she had respectfully declined.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kelly nodded.

"Okay, Kelly. Be good for Nya, your uncle Kai, uncle zane and uncle Cole, okay?" Jay said.

"Okay. Have fun, dad." Kelly smiled.

"I will. I'll see you later." Jay said and left

"Later, dad." Kelly sighed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A bit later Cole came into Kelly's room. "You okay Kelly? You haven't left your room for a while."

Kelly looked up from her book. "I'm Fine. Really. It's just...cause of Mother's Day. My mom died a few months ago, you know. It'll be my first Mother's Day without a mom to celebrate with."

Cole gave her a sympathetic smile and sat down beside her. "I know that must be rough. My mom wouldn't even pick up the phone if I called her. My parents are divorced."

"Wow. That's harsh. When were they divorced?" Kelly asked.

"I wasn't too much older than you are now. The point is, I know how it feels." Cole said. "I know it must be hard on you. I'll leave you be." He said standing up. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, uncle Cole. Thanks for understanding." Kelly smiled.

"No problem Kelly. I promised your dad I'd look out for you." Cole grinned.

-/-/-/-/-/-

It wasn't too long before Nya came in as well. "Hey Kelly."

"Hi, Nya." Kelly said.

"Cole told me how you felt about this." Nya said. "I'm sorry you're so upset."

"It's okay. It can't be helped." Kelly shrugged. "It's just my first Mother's Day without her. The first of many without her. And the first with nobody to celebrate it with."

"Well, not necessarily." Nya said.

"What do you mean? I really don't." Kelly said.

"Well, you could always hang out with me today. Like, for Mother's Day." Nya said.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

"Sure. Your dad and I are dating...there's a good chance i will be your mom someday." Nya told her.

"Gee, that's nice of you...but don't you have a mom you can celebrate Mother's Day with?" Kelly asked.

"Actually, my mom died when I was younger. Kai and I don't have anyone to celebrate with." Nya explained. "So, what do you say? would you like to celebrate Mother's Day with me?"

Kelly beamed "I'd love too."

-/-/-/-/-/-

The whole rest of the day was a lot of fun for both Nya and Kelly. But for Kelly, that day served as a reminder. Her real mom may have been the only good parent in her past, but now she had a great father. And she looked at Nya as a mother figure from then on, too.

-/-/-/-/-

Sooooo...what do you guys think?

Do you like it?

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Message

There are reasons I haven't been updating. But it's cause I've been working on story lines, so here's what I have planned for the next year.(this will be posted on all stories)

1\. Finishing Given to lightning 2 and starting Given to lightning 3

2\. Given to lightning Christmas story

3\. Spark-a story about the creations ('children')of the overlord.

4\. Rewriting masters of dragons

5\. Rewriting 21st century ninja

6\. Making TSN into an actual series on here, book 1 and book 2

7\. Emotionless-a story about the master of emotions

8\. ?- still working on a title. It's basically a rewrite if the forgotten kunoichi.

9\. Finishing up(hopefully) and deleting(sadly) the tsn au's on here. (If you don't want me to delete them just tell me.)

10\. Write my next gen story.

11\. A son's return-about the son of sensei Wu and the master of red power and healing.

12\. And working on the series:tales of a shadow wolf. Working on the storyline of the first at the moment.

So, yeah, it's a lot. So...if you ask why I'm not updating, that's why. Plus, I'm done planning out given to lightning two. Then again, if someone wanted to help me with the wedding at the end, I'd be grateful.


End file.
